


Hazy

by americanbaekhyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanbaekhyun/pseuds/americanbaekhyun
Summary: A hungover Boo Seungkwan wakes up naked next to an equally out-of-it Choi Hansol and realizes he doesn't really have any regrets.[Oneshot, College!AU]





	Hazy

What was Seungkwan doing on the sun? He should've surely burnt to death by now - why was he still alive? It was hot and bright as shit, not to mention his head was pounding and his dinner playing hot potato with his throat. He wanted to be home because he knew he wasn't. This wasn't his room, the curtains that barely covered the streaming light weren't his, the bedsheets weren't his, and plus, there was someone else in the bed too.

 

Someone else in the bed too.

 

Startled, Seungkwan scrambled up, entangling his limbs in the sheets. The pillow stayed situated between Seungkwan's elbows, which were now propping himself up as his eyes scanned the person sleeping next to him.

 

They stirred a bit and Seungkwan didn't know if they'd woken up or not, but he could definitely see it was a man who he'd slept with, a handsome one at that. He was turned over so Seungkwan couldn't see his face, but he was just judging from the long, chestnut hair sprawled out over the pillow and quiet breaths coming in out of his nose rhythmically and toned, tanned back muscles. Were those scratch marks? Seungkwan huffed in annoyance. He had definitely hooked up with this handsome man last night. But he wasn't entirely sure he regretted it. Sure, his head throbbed and the alcohol he consumed threatened to come up and the weed he'd smoked made his throat and lips feel dry, but maybe it would be worth it once he saw the stranger's identity. 

 

He stirred and turned over. His large, round eyes opened just a crack and he groaned upon seeing the sunlight and turned back over. "Seungkwannie. . . did we fuck?" His voice was husky and deep, no doubt familiar.

 

Seungkwan knew that voice. It was Hansol, the boy he'd worked on a thesis paper with at the beginning of the year. His voice brought back memories of the previous night, despite all the alcohol. The haze of smoke, Hansol's lips on his neck, Seungkwan begging him for more, booze dripping down his throat as they went for a second round. Seungkwan wondered how he was still alive. After all the sex and drugs, he wondered how it was even remotely possible.

 

_"Hey! Seungkwan!"_

_Seungkwan turned around to see Choi Hansol, the boy from his Korean class. "Hansol? You're here?" He was forced to scream above the loud music. He knew Chan was playing DJ tonight, and his music consisted of loud, American rap with a booming bass that went straight to your soul in a series of massive vibrations. The party was supposed to celebrate the end of the school year in a student's massive house. Kwon Soonyoung was no doubt one of the richest students on campus, with a massive house built for partying. Soonyoung was not one to appease his parents' every desire, so whenever they were going out for an overseas trip, there would be a huge party. Word was spreading around campus quickly and more people were showing up, which meant more booze Seungkwan couldn't wait to get in his system._

_"Of course I'm here!" Hansol yelled back. He took a long swing of what was in his red Solo cup and began rapping along in English to the song. "You wanna go somewhere? Do some shit? I know where Seungcheol is, and he's got some blunts!"_

_"Hell yeah!" Seungkwan yelled back and Hansol grabbed his wrist, pulling him through the crowd. It smelled like sweat and booze, but everyone was too drunk to care. They pushed through moving bodies until they ended up outside Soonyoung's house in a garage that smelled heavily of marijuana. Seungcheol had a blunt in between his lips and smiled when Hansol walked in followed by Seungkwan. He was surrounded by a few other attractive men Seungkwan didn't know._

_"Ah, Seungkwan!" Seungcheol said. "I didn't know you'd come with Hansolie."_

_"I didn't know you were a stoner but I guess we learn new things every day!" Seungkwan replied. "Now gimme a blunt or I'm gonna leave."_

_Seungcheol smiled and reached over to roll another one. He handed it to Seungkwan who lit it immediately and let his insides relax. "Fuck, this is amazing. Where'd you even get these?"_

_Seungcheol winked as he handed a blunt to Hansol. "I have my sources. Are you gonna stick around?"_

_Hansol turned his gaze to Seungkwan. "Are we?" His voice was deeper, huskier, and Seungkwan could feel his desire for him growing more by each second Hansol's eyes were on his._

_"No," Seungkwan said. "I want a hit for the road." Seungcheol nodded and handed him another blunt, long enough for two of them. Seungkwan knew that Seungcheol was way too stoned to care that he was just giving out weed but Seungkwan decided he was grateful for Seungcheol's loss of reality._

_"Where are we going?" Hansol asked._

_"Ah. . . back to your place maybe? I wanna grab a bottle or two and we can go back. The music is getting loud," Seungkwan said, blowing smoke into a lazy cloud above his head. He told Hansol to stay put while he wove through the moving bodies and snatched a bottle of cheap vodka before joining Hansol, leaned up against a tree, tapping his blunt._

_"Ready?" he asked and Seungkwan nodded._

_Hansol's dorm room was only a few minutes' walk from Soonyoung's house. It was 1:00 AM, and there weren't any people taking a walk around the campus that could smell the marijuana on them. When Hansol unlocked his door room, it was only a matter of time before they were lying on his bed exchanging drunken kisses and proclaiming decrees of adoration._

_"Wanna shotgun kiss?" Hansol murmured as he exhaled a thick cloud of smoke._

_"Shotgun kiss?" Seungkwan asked, rolling over so that he was staring at Hansol, who was looking up at the ceiling. "Is there a Korean term?"_

_Hansol shrugged. "I don't think so."_

_"What is it?" Seungkwan asked._

_Hansol sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "Hard to explain. I'll show you instead. Sit up."_

_Seungkwan was instantly turned on by the power in his voice and did as he was told._

_"Straddle me."_

_Seungkwan didn't need to be told twice. He got up and lowered himself onto Hansol's lap, eliciting a small groan from the younger man. Hansol's eyes met Seungkwan's, and he smirked, revealing that goddamn sexy smile that could melt someone in an instant._

_"Fuck yeah, just like that," Hansol breathed. He took a hit from the blunt and leaned forward. His lips collided with Seungkwan's in an open-mouthed kiss, exchanging the smoke from his mouth to the latter's. Seungkwan felt the smoke at the back of his throat before he broke the kiss. He moved his head to the side to breath it out with a small cough._

_"Did you like it?" Hansol asked._

_Seungkwan nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about coughing, just something new I guess."_

_Hansol tilted Seungkwan's head with his forefinger and thumb gently so that he was looking at him. "If you don't like it, you don't have to do it. Just tell me and we can stop. But you gotta say something 'cause I won't know. . ." Hansol leaned forward and pressed his lips to Seungkwan's neck._

_"Kuh. . . keep going. . ." Seungkwan breathed. He arched his back just a bit, but that was enough for Hansol. His lips trailed from Seungkwan's neck to his collarbone, leaving a few miscellaneous hickeys here and there. Hansol pulled back, looked into Seungkwan's eyes for a split second before pressing his lips to his. Hansol's hands gripped Seungkwan's waist as he lowered him gently onto the bed, kissing him all the while._

_"Ah. . . Huh. . . Hansol. . ." Seungkwan gasped._

_"So fucking hot," Hansol murmured against Seungkwan's lips. "Say my name again."_

_Seungkwan pulled away, a stoned grin on his face. "I wanna scream it."_

_Hansol smiled and kissed him roughly. He then broke it and sat up, his legs on either side of Seungkwan's waist. He removed his shirt tantalizingly slow and Seungkwan watched every movement. He leaned forward and trailed his hand down Hansol's abs. The younger man inhaled at his touch and watched as Seungkwan's hand rode the motion. "You're amazing," Hansol said. "If we weren't stoned and drunk as hell right now, I'd be ready as fuck to remember this in the morning."_

_"Me too. Damn, the only time I wish we weren't stoned," Seungkwan responded and Hansol snickered at him. "Fuck Seungcheol."_

_"Yeah, fuck 'im. Now take your damn shirt off, it's getting in the way."_

_"Can't you take it off for me," Seungkwan began before lowering his voice a bit, "Hansol." He loved how it drove Hansol crazy to hear his name come out of the latter's mouth and watching his eyes dance with newfound lust filled Seungkwan with delight._

_Hansol took Seungkwan's shirt off quickly, nothing like how he'd taken his own off. He then turned his gaze down to his jeans and begun unbuckling his belt. Seungkwan lay back on the pillow, delighted at the sound. After his pants were discarded, Hansol took Seungkwan's jeans off a little slower, teasingly._

_"Fuck, Hansol, just take them off already. You're such a damn tease."_

_"If you could only hear the words coming out of your mouth," Hansol said with a smile as he tugged Seungkwan's jeans off his legs, "you'd be masturbating to the sound of your own voice."_

_Seungkwan bit his lip and stared at the ceiling. "We'll be so fucking hungover tomorrow."_

_"Stop thinking about tomorrow, it hasn't come yet," Hansol murmured as he trailed kisses up Seungkwan's stomach. He stopped for a moment and left a hickey right below Seungkwan's collarbone, forcing a low moan out of Seungkwan._

_"Suh. . . such a tease. . ." Seungkwan murmured._

_Hansol looked up at him with the sexiest shit-eating grin and continued kissing Seungkwan teasingly. It eventually began to stray from teasing once they were grinding on each other, kissing with lust and fury. Seungkwan lost count of how many times he said Hansol's name, causing Hansol to thrust into him harder and faster until Seungkwan was screaming it as he reached his climax. He let Hansol ride out his pleasure as well before they collapsed on the bed. It was only a few minutes of rest, however, before Hansol's lips were back on Seungkwan's neck and Seungkwan was begging for more._

 

"Yes," Seungkwan replied. "Yes, we did fuck. Damn, I think I said we would be hungover in the morning."

 

Hansol turned to face him with a tired smile. "Yeah, and I told you not to think about tomorrow. I wish I could say I regretted it. . . but you're so fucking hot, Seungkwannie."

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "Quit flattering me, I know that I'm hot. You're not too bad either."

 

Hansol's grin widened. "Did we go for a second round? I think we did. Shit, we should do this more." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Seungkwan's waist. He let Seungkwan turn and nuzzle his head in his chest comfortingly. 

 

"We should," Seungkwan agreed. "Just as a friends-with-benefits thing or more?"

 

"You're asking?" Hansol asked hesitantly. "People don't usually. . . ask about that kind of thing. Usually, it's mutual. I'll be whatever you want me to be, whether it's your fuck buddy, enemy, boyfriend. . ."

 

Seungkwan's breath hitched at the last word. _Boyfriend_. "Yes, that one."

 

"Which one?"

 

"Boyfriend." When Hansol gave him a quizzical look, he began to elaborate. "I know it's a bit quick 'cause we just fucked while not knowing each other very well, but listen. I. . . last night was great, honestly. Even from the start, when we were just kind of talking about meaningless shit, I liked it. I just. . . I wanna, um, be more. I like where we are right now, just here. In your arms. I'm hungover and feel like actual shit but. . . if I were with anyone else, I'd feel worse. You understand?"

 

Hansol made a grunt of agreement. "Seungkwannie. . . would it be wrong to just. . . stay here for a just little longer?"

 

Seungkwan hesitated and then smiled a bit although from his position, Hansol couldn't see him. "No. Let's stay here for. . . a while."


End file.
